


every superhero needs a base of operations

by bestliars, stellarer



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Multi, capes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestliars/pseuds/bestliars, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarer/pseuds/stellarer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A morning at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	every superhero needs a base of operations

**Author's Note:**

> typing while cuddling is hard.

On one hand, Ryan would like to stay in bed. On the other hand: pancakes.

Jordan’s pancakes aren’t an everyday occurrence. That would be unhealthy. Jordan’s pancakes are a treat saved for special occasions, in this case the fact that they’re finally back together, in Edmonton, and the lockout is over. It’s pretty damn special.

In any other situation Jordan’s pancakes are worth getting up for, but Ryan is still pretty jetlagged, and the bed is very warm, even without any other bodies left in it. He could fall back asleep. He would enjoy falling back asleep, but that wouldn’t help him adjust to North American time zones. He should leave the bed to drink coffee and eat pancakes with his boyfriends, so he will be mostly human by the time camp starts.

“If you aren’t down here in a minute I’m eating your share!” Taylor yells from downstairs.

That would be unacceptable. Ryan is going to leave the bed and sit in the kitchen; that is the reasonable thing to do. Fortunately, he has figured out how he can get away with only doing half of that. There’s nothing stopping him from bringing the bed with him.

He walks into the kitchen just in time to see Jordan expertly flip a pancake, which Taylor applauds. Jordan is the only person in this relationship who can make pancakes, this is a proven fact.

There’s coffee waiting for him on the island, fixed just the way he likes it. Caffeine is a godsend.

The cup is half empty by the time he notices that Taylor is on the brink of outright laughing at him, and Jordan is hiding a smirk.

Sometimes his boyfriends are annoying. His face scrunches up, because he isn’t awake enough to deal with them. “What do you think’s so funny?”

“Are you wearing a cape because you think you made the best plays in bed last night?” Taylor asks. “Because I didn’t get to vote on that.”

Ryan burrows further into the blankets around his shoulders.

“You look like a turtle,” Taylor says.

“It’s cute,” Jordan adds.

Ryan glares at them.

“We saw the cape you got to wear,” Taylor says. “Very impressive. I wish it had been around when we were playing World Juniors.”

“If it had you wouldn’t have gotten a chance to wear it,” Ryan says.

“I thought it was a nice look on you,” Jordan says. “You should make it a permanent addition to your wardrobe.” He sets a plate of pancakes down in front of Ryan. 

“I dunno,” Taylor says. “I thought it looked better on Subban.”

“Liar,” Jordan says, turning to Ryan, “He said you were cute.”

Ryan has missed this. Sometimes his boyfriends are annoying, but they’re his. It’s good to be home.


End file.
